


Everyone needs some fun

by BatmanofGotham



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League of America (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanofGotham/pseuds/BatmanofGotham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Superman's weakness is a glowing green rock. Well, Hal Jordan, the Green Lantern, happens to have the ability to create anything he can imagine...and everything's green. </p><p>Batman came up with a plan for Hal that involves...a rock. That happens to be green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone needs some fun

Somewhere deep inside the Watchtower, Hal Jordan was sneaking up on Superman, who was brooding, staring out at the stars. A white gloved hand reached forward, gently tapping Superman on the the shoulder.

Superman let out a deep sigh as an overly cheerful voice rang out, echoing in the quietness of the tower, "Hey Supes!" "Huh?" Superman raised an eyebrow, turing around and wondering what on earth did Jordan need now. Hal was trying with all his might not to laugh and give himself away, though he was shaking with the effort, "Look what I found!"

He was faced with a grinning Green Lantern..with a bright, glowing green rock in his hand.

"Wah!" Superman jerked away, an expression of pure  _terror_ on his face. Green Lantern doubled over laughing, the rocks in his hand disappearing. "Bwahahahaha!" Hal was trembling with laughter.

"Oh my _God!_ Supes, that expression on your face was  _priceless!"_   Superman was facing him now, arms folded, face pure annoyance, privately wondering what had he done now to deserve this. "Batman's Idea?"  Hal was still doubled over in laughter, somehow managing to choke out, "Oh  _yeah!"_

Superman muttered to himself, "I figured." Only Batman could come up with such a plan.

...

Batman smiled wickedly, sitting in front of the BatComputer, replaying the moment when Clark saw the construct over and over again.


End file.
